leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twitch
}} "Twitch, the Plague Rat, is a ranged marksman champion who lurks in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to skewer his opponents with a flurry of venomous bolts. With attacks coated in deadly poison and heavy follow-up burst, Twitch excels both in short skirmishes and protracted combat, and his ability to stealth at will lets him ambush unsuspecting foes and slink away from unfavorable fights, a feature he sorely needs due to his fragility and poor escape potential. In the later stages of the game, Twitch becomes a frenzied menace, rapidly shredding through entire enemy teams if left unchecked." - League of Legends Wikia Abilities , dealing true damage over 6 seconds and stacking up to 6 times for a maximum of true damage over the duration. |targeting='Deadly Venom' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=true |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Deadly Venom. **The bonus damage does not affect structures. **The bonus damage from Deadly Venom can be , but not or , and will miss if Twitch is blinded. |spellshield=will not block its application.|additional= * Deadly Venom's damage over time is considered a , but only for the purposes of and will trigger its cooldown reduction effect. * Because Deadly Venom deals True Damage, it cannot be mitigated by . *''Deadly Venom'' can be removed with Quicksilver. |video=Twitch IVideo }} Twitch enters stealth for a few seconds after seconds of not taking damage or 6 seconds, gaining 20% bonus movement speed while stealthed. |description2 = Upon leaving stealth, Twitch gains for 5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=16 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |targeting='Ambush' is a self-buff ability |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional=*''Ambush'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Twitch's previous orders. *Taking damage while stealthed will not break stealth, even if revealed by true sight. *Using or when Ambush is activated will cause Twitch to exit stealth. **Using or during Ambush's fade timer will cause Twitch to enter stealth, but continue channeling the spell. *Activating consumable items will not break stealth (such as placing a or using a ). However, activating most items, such as will break stealth. **Activating after activating Ambush but before entering stealth will not break stealth. |video=Twitch QVideo }} Twitch hurls a cask of venom at the target area, infecting all enemies hit with 2 stacks of and them for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=950 |targeting='Venom Cask' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. *'Projectile Speed:' 1400 |damagetype= |projectile=true |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the application of and the slow. |additional= |video=Twitch WVideo }} Twitch damages all nearby enemies afflicted by , dealing them physical damage increased by each of their stacks. |leveling = | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1200 |targeting='Contaminate' is a point blank auto-targeted ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the detonation. |additional= * stacks are NOT removed when this ability is used. *Upon infecting an enemy champion with , Twitch receives a range indicator showing Contaminate's radius. **The actual range is very slightly bigger than the shown radius. **Damage from Contaminate is not applied if wears off or the targeted unit moves out of range prior to the damage being applied. |video=Twitch EVideo }} Twitch gains and bonus attack range for 7 seconds. |description2 = Additionally, Twitch's basic attacks travel across their full range and skewer every enemy they pass through for the duration, dealing 20% less damage per enemy hit down to a minimum of 40% damage. These attacks apply on-hit effects to all affected enemies and can critically strike against each individual target. |leveling = AD}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=850 |targeting='Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat' is a self-buff ability that also causes Twitch's basic attacks to be replaced by pass-through linear skill shots. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=The enhanced autoattacks will apply on-hit effects to all targets hit. Critical strikes are applied per attack - if it crits on one target, it will crit on all of them. **The enhanced autoattacks will trigger life steal on all targets hit for full effect. **Enhanced autoattacks can be , , and , and will miss if Twitch is blinded. |spellshield=will not block the enhanced autoattacks. |additional= *''Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Twitch's previous orders. **Twitch's attacks during Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat can outrange turrets (850 range opposed to the turrets' 800) meaning he can damage them during Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat without taking damage from them. *Twitch's attacks will pass through structures and terrain, but will not damage structures unless they were directly targeted for the attack. *For purposes of , attacking with Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat counts as a single auto-attack against a single targeted enemy, and as such will only launch one pair of ordinary single-target bolts to nearby enemies. However, the range bonus applies for all three bolts. *Twitch will gain a stack of for each enemy hit. He will also gain a stack of for each enemy hit with a critical strike. |video=Twitch RVideo }} References cs:Twitch de:Twitch es:Twitch fr:Twitch pl:Twitch pt-br:Twitch ru:Twitch zh:图奇 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Stealth champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Slow champion Category:Haste champion Category:Ranged champion